Impact
Seattle, Washington |music = "Down and Out" by Kid Cudi |affiliation = Extreme Answers Wrestling, Rated R Shaman of Sexy, Generation Genesis, Order of the Angels, StarrPact |current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling |previous_efeds = All Wrestling Alliance Answers Championship Wrestling Classic Wrestling Federation Xtreme Wrestling Federation Answers Championship Wrestling Federation |brand = EAW Voltage |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Technical, Showman |signature = Lionsault Springboard dropkick |finisher = Walls of Impact Codebreaker Liontamer |trainer = CM Banks |handler = Unknown |debut = April 2008 |record = Unknown |accomplishments = •EAW World Heavyweight Champion •EAW Interbrand Champion •EAW National Extreme Champion •See complete list |retired = N/A }} Karl "Y2I" J. (Born in Everett, Washington, USA) Better known by his ring name, Y2Impact or simply Impact, is a Scotch-Irish, Danish-English as well as partially German professional E-fed Wrestler, who performs or has performed as both a mid-carder or maineventer, but for the majority, a maineventer. Y2Impact is known for his wrestling ability, rather than high-flying tactics or flashy moves, and is a 10 time E-fed World Heavyweight Champion in total. Formerly, in his early days as an extremist and e-fedder, he was known to be quite controversial out of his character, such as the deletion of XWF and being severely pressured to quit EAW early on. He is well-known for being ACW Corruption World Champion, something which, arguably, got him higher ration in E-feds, thanks to former Corruption Writer & General Manager, Heart Break Boy. Y2Impact was signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Federation, where he was a 4-time World Champion, as of 12/29/09, former Resistance World Champion, former Rebellion World Champion, and former XWF NWA World Champion, former Undisputed World Champion (2). Y2Impact was signed to Answers Championship Wrestling, on the brand, Chaos, Royalty and Corruption, where he was a 2 Time ACW Ultimate X Champion, Former ACW Corruption World Champion, former Undisputed US Champion, and former Corruption Tag Team Champion. On Extreme Answers Wrestling, Y2Impact has been EAW Inter-branded World Champion, three-time EAW World Heavyweight Champion, National Extreme Champion, EAW Tag Team Champion W/ StarrStan, EAW Unified Tag Team Champions with St.Anger, as well as being the first EAW Triple Crown Champion & the longest reigning champion (in general) in the history of Dynasty. Y2Impact is formerly the chairman of TTOW, where Jake Impact was formerly the Vice President and SNT General Manager, and EHW, where Y2I is a former EHW Hardcore Champion. Y2Impact is signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling under it's Voltage brand, where he competes as a main-eventer and is the current EAW Answers World Champion. Additionally, he is currently signed to Universal Wrestling Federation under it's Renegade brand. Y2Impact has competed in roughly a dozen e-feds in his career. Career On February 24th, Impact entered e-federations as he joined TWL (The Wrestling Lounge), but he did not appear in chatboxes until March 20th, 2008. He first appeared in the chat-box of legend e-fedder, Heart Break Boy, after giving some, in his now opinion "beginner promos," at the All Wrestling Alliance(AWA) on Heartbreakboy, he talked to him at that chat-box. Y2I has stated that he now remembers talking to HBB and saying, "Hey where did you get this background," not knowing he could just right-click on the bg, then click "View Background Image," but has stated, that is all he remembers of that conversation. Y2I firstly appeared in chat-boxes in mid-March, in AWA, but then didn't come, till he came to TWL, on March 22nd, 2008, but did not debut to early-mid April '08, in TWL2. After just 7 days or so, of being in the original TWL, Book Of Wrestling & Shane101 faught in the chatbox, then Y2I, ignorantly, asked something along the lines of, "i demand to know what's going on". He was then told in a PC tab, by then JayJayyy, now Jaywalker. TWL disbanded, then BOW & Tyler A made a new TWL, except calling it "True Wrestling League," instead of the original The Wrestling Lounge. During Impact's experiences in TWL2, he was banned once, then spammed about 8 post on the guest-book, then 3 days later, was unbanned by Tyler. TWL2 died off, after it merged with AWA, and BOW deemed it "AWA+TWL = E-fed Domination," however it turned out to be a complete disaster as members were not showing up after the first few weeks, and EAW & ACW quickly took the lead number one e-federation spot. Eventually, ACW died and EAW became the lone original Yahoo! Answers e-fed, moving up in the ranks of greatest e-feds of all time day by day. Classic Wrestling Federation; Answers Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF/ACWF) The CWF, was Impacts 2nd e-federation, ran by Shane101. Impact originally had a feud with King Kjors, but that was just a small tease, as Impact only did this, to be in a 'finger poke of doom' like storyline, with Kjors, because Impact then joined the Kjors-operated CWF Alliance, going on to become CWF's first Jr Heavyweight Champion. As the days spread in CWF, Impact got tired and stopped promoing/showing up, because he wasn't interested in the Classic Wrestling Federation anymore as he lost his CWF Jr title to female Jeff Hardy fanatic, Hannah Hardy. Carlos then PC'ed Impact, saying something like, "I have a plan to put the CWF JR title back on you, when you become active." Impact then became active for a while and started promoing again, but never received a CWF Jr Heavyweight Champion opportunity, despite usual wrestling rules, where the former champion is allowed to evoke a rematch clause. Around a month or so later, Impact quit the CWF, as did XWF Chairman, Regulator, after being banned in the chatbox from King Kjors/Sgt. Pepper, who he was arguing with. Impact was then accused by the majority of CWF as only quitting because Regulator quit, when Impact, to this day, denies he quit the CWF because of Regulator. In The Classic Wrestling Federation, Impact went under the Sting & Brian Pillman characters, most-fittingly. On 1/14/10, almost a year and a half after Impact's reign as a CWF performer, he rejoined under the Brian Pillman character and 'Kaos' name. After a lack of activity on Kaos' part, he decided to cut ties with CWF. After this, ACW was revived and then merged with CWF. After this merger, Y2Impact had already been joined within ACW so his talents were brought along to the Chaos brand of ACWF, where he competes alongside Adam. Y2Impact was released from his ACW contract on 9/22/10 after his involvement in the plotted threatening and, further blackmail, of ACWF's site before eventually giving back the password. Y2Impact continues, "it really doesn't do anything to me, or for me (or them), for me to get released or "fired" from this federation. As an honest man, I don't pride myself in the fact that I lied before telling the truth and, as an honest man, I wasn't too happy with my position in that e-fed as it was. I am absolute as an e-fedder and I'll never lose my event spot." The Destruction of Answers Championship Wrestling Federation Soon after RRS' departure from the federation, Y2Impact made his unhappiness and disdain with the federation known. According to Y2Impact, ACWF had unfairly treated him despite his moderate and occasionally diligent working habits. In response to Carlos' belittlement and unfair treatment of RRS, he began slandering the promotion while siding with EAW and picking up managerial jobs in EAW, ACWF's apparent "rival promotion". Y2Impact and close personal friend, RRS, then devised a plan to invade ACWF while it was at a weak state in early September '10. RRS, posing as a co-chairman, Killswitch, talked to another co-chairman, American Dragon 5000, in order to obtain the password after claiming to be having problems with logging into the site. RRS, still posing as Killswitch, thanked American Dragon 5000 for helping him and left without being noticed. In the midst of this, to reduce any speculation, Y2Impact had Rated R Shaman of Sexy voice Y2Impact's opinions on his position in ACWF and uneasiness through his account, with Y2Impact pitching in ideas such as, "I promo, I work and I do good things. I think that I've been treated unfairly for my part here and I believe that I could be up there or even higher than guys like yourself (Amdrag 5000) and I'm positive that I'm not the only one." In response, Amdrag replied, "Well, It's better if you tell Killswitch or Regulator since they write Chaos, but I'll relay them the message." About two hours later, almost every co-chairman had arrived to the promotion, they had found out that RRS and an accomplice/"partner in crime" had taken control of the site. Regulator, the former friend of RRS, begged and pleaded to have the password given back. RRS showed some remorse for his actions and reluctantly agreed to eventually give the password back on conditions. Jokingly, he demanded a position in the Hall of Fame, a World Championship, a co-chairman's position, among other things. RRS gave the password back, however, Y2Impact had switched the password a second time so RRS and him would still have control. EAW writer, Robbie V then threatened Y2Impact and his job in EAW if the password was not given back (However, it should be noted that this was strictly just a threat on Robbie's part as CM Banks, EAW Chairman, later confirmed that he wouldn't have fired Y2Impact, nor given him any punishment as a result of his actions). After approximately fourteen hours of chaos, the ACWF password was given back to Regulator. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Impact was an XWF original and an owner, along with Chairman, Regulator, co-owner, Superman & nWoMatt. Impact had many controversial moments with XWF & Regulator, such as requesting his release & being fired multiple times, the deletion of XWF and multiple fights with main owner, Regulator; however, through it all, Y2Impact was the 3rd inducted Hall of Famer in XWF and was of the 1st class for his contributions to the company. Y2Impact has the most world championships in his career in XWF, a record 3 times, with the XWF Resistance Undisputed World Championship(Current), XWF Rebellion World Championship, XWF NWA World Champion, not to mention, a Hardcore Championship to follow up on that, and the last one, at that. In XWF, Impact was a former XWF Rebellion General Manager and other board positions, several times, not to mention, a board job record. And for a random fact about XWF FPV's, XtremaMania was originally supposed to be "XtremeMania," until Impact changed it, in a banner, he made on banner-maker. Impact, is a triple crown champion in XWF, as well, having the XWF undisputed resistance world title, rebellion world title, nwa xwf world title, and the xwf hardcore championship. In the original XWF, Impact competed in the first ever world championship match, as another random XWF fact. In September '08, Impact was scheduled to face StarrStan and win at the FPV, but Impact quit(last time he quit XWF) and lost, thus Starr retained his X-Division Championship. On the 2/1/09 edition of Resistance, Y2Impact def. Regulator, for the XWF Undisputed World Championship, and is the current XWF Vice President. However, that was all-short lived as Y2Impact went into the deepest, darkest depths of his career, going in an 8 month stride of inactivity from e-feds and the general public, Y2Impact then returned to XWF, but in a very short-lived fashion as it then closed in late August of 2009. XWF has since re-opened and Y2Impact is undergoing a feud with the Rated R Shaman Of Sexy and Cole Smith. XWF died in January 2010 after the second attempt to bring it back. XWF had it's last show on 2/6/10, where Y2Impact lost in the main event of the final Showdown vs The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. During his time in the Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Y2Impact accumulated a tied record 4 World Championships, one Hardcore Championship & one United States Championship. Answers Championship Wrestling Impact then went to ACW(Answers Championship Wrestling), originally on the Burnination brand, which changed to Royalty, then didn't exist. Impact won the Royalty(changed to Corruption) Tag team champions w/ Johnny Payne, at City Of Evil. When Royalty disbanded, Impact was named Corruption Tag Team Champion. Impact & Johnny Payne defended there titles against ETR & Collin. ETR & Collin won, after Impact turned on Johnny Payne, later to go on in the night and win the ACW Corruption World Championship, from Cena29, SB & HBB. He went on to lose the championship at the next FPV, to HBB, after Michael Myers & DDD interfered in his match. Impact went on a short feud with Michael Myers, which ultimately ended, then he went on to feud with Jaywalker, eventually defeating Jaywalker at WW3 and winning the ACW Undisputed US Championship. On the next & last Corruption, Y2Impact lost to Jaywalker, after a failed interference on Y2I's behalf by Heart Break Boy. Corruption & Chaos then merged into one brand. On Y2I's first Chaos appearance, he defeated Gage The Rage Smith for the ACW Ultimate X Championship, only for it to be vacated later on in the night as a result of complaints by former ACW UX Champion, GTRS. On the next Chaos, Gage won the title back, but it was reversed and Y2I gained a rematch and won the ACW Ultimate X Championship back from GTRS and became a two time ACW Ultimate X Champion. Like XWF though, this was short-lived as, in February of 2009, ACW closed down due to multiple members quitting because of the lazy actions brought upon by Chairwoman, Curious Girl and her then cyber-boyfriend, Mr. Kennedy's #1 Fan/Killswitch. Furthermore, over a year later in 2010, HBB decided to renew the federation with Regulator as his assistant, and after a week of contemplation as to whether or not to join the new ACW, Y2Impact finally signed to ACW, competing on it's Chaos brand. ACW soon merged with CWF and became AWF, where Impact was subsequently moved before resigning in September '10. Extreme Answers Wrestling Impact entered Extreme Answers Wrestling on 6/27/08. On Impact's debut, he defeated Latino Game for the EAW National Extreme Championship, a title which he would hold for 7 months and become the longest reigning champion of all champions of Dynasty history, a record that has since been broken by no dynast. Impact had memorable bouts with Latino Game at Pain For Pride and on Dynasty, with StarrStan, at Midsummer Massacre & Road 2 Redemption, along with Johnny Bad Blood. At Road 2 Redemption, a second match was scheduled for reigning National Extreme Champion, Impact, which he lost to Regulator, who was supposed to be in the Dynasty Extreme Elimination Chamber. Y2Impact took Regulator out before his Dynasty EEC match, then entered and won the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, and is current EAW World Heavyweight Champ. On the next Dynasty after Y2Impact competed in 3 matches at Road to Redemption II in Las Vegas, he was inserted in three more matches by the well known Allison Jill Kane aka Manager Kane, for the sole reason that she believed Y2Impact screwed over Jaywalker in the event popularly known as "The Las Vegas Screw Job - 1/24/09,"on the following Dynasty, and on that Dynasty, Regulator defeated Y2Impact in a street match because of the interference of Jaywalker, his main-event opponent for the night who he would go on to defeat in a Steel Cage Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Champion, only to be puzzled at the arrival of the Rated R Shaman of Sexy to Dynasty as he was immediately inserted in a match with RRS, speared, and lost his World Heavyweight championship. Less than two weeks after this, however, Y2Impact defeated The Rated R Shaman of Sexy to re-obtain the EAW World Heavyweight championship, only for the very championship to once again change hands inside of RRS' specialty match, Glass Walls, thus having 3 EAW World Heavyweight Championship changes in less than a month. Shortly after this, Mr. DEDEDE came to the Dynasty brand of EAW to take over RRS' general managing duties and, at EAW Reckless Wiring FPV, a battered Mr. DEDEDE over-came the odds that lied within a triple threat contest with Y2Impact and RRS, successfully winning and reigning as EAW World Champion. After this, Y2Impact would take a leave of absence from EAW and e-feds, traded by Mr. DEDEDE during his absence to the Showdown brand, he then began a feud with LC that would culminate at The Pinnacle of E-feds, Pain For Pride, a hair match in which the loser would get shaved bald; Y2Impact extended his undefeated PFP streak to 2-0 and humiliated and ultimately sent LC on indefinite hiatus from e-feds after shaving him bald. Shortly thereafter, Killswitch offered Y2Impact to join ACW's alliance and take over Extreme Answerz Wrestling, an offer in which was accepted and, at Territorial Invasion, Team ACW defeated team EAW and, for a short period, took over EAW. After this, Y2Impact regretted associating himself with ACW and returned back to EAW's side, being booked to face James Montell Johnson, Cole Smith, and CB Cool for the EAW Inter-branded World championship, Y2Impact perfected his return to e-feds, winning EAW's Inter-branded World championship at Road to Redemption III in a 4-way scramble contest. Along with Y2I's newest run for gold in Extreme Answerz Wrestling, he has actively been pursuing the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships held by RoViper with his partner, St. Anger, going by the name Order of the Angels derived from the satanic group Order of the Nine Angels. The rebirth of Y2Impact started a new found form of his capabilities, and Y2Impact decided to turn Cyclone into his protege and motivate JC for the future, all the while maintaining his own personal stardom. On the 2/3/10 edition of Showdown, Y2Impact lost his EAW Inter-branded World Championship to Robbie V in a series of unpredictable events. On the next Showdown, Y2Impact revealed that while Robbie was using the ring-bell as a weapon during the EAW Inter-branded Championship match on the previous week's show, the bell had never ring, and therefore Y2Impact is still EAW Inter-branded World Champion. On 2/20/10, Y2Impact & St. Anger as The Order of the Angels successfully captured the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships by defeating Robbie V and Viper, RoViper, and effectively ending the two as a tag team. At the next FPV, Reasonable Doubt, Y2Impact lost his Inter-branded World Championship after nearly forcing his tag team partner, St. Anger, to tap out at the same event, Speedy caught him by surprise and defeated him, thus making him the new IB World Champion. After this, Y2Impact seamlessly had no interest whatsoever in reclaiming the Inter-branded World Championship, deciding to move on and go forward. At the next FPV, Dynasty vs. Showdown, the defending, reigning Unified Tag Team Champion Order of the Angels will face off with Mr. DEDEDE & Captain Charisma for the Unified Tag Team Championships. The Order of the Angels lost against Mr. DEDEDE & Captain Charisma, and not long after, were disbanded. After OTA disbanded, they entered a stage of turmoil that ultimately resulted in Y2Impact facing St. Anger at The Grand Rampage. Y2Impact won by pin-fall and, in the process, ended St. Anger's undefeated streak at 29-0. On 6/30/10, he was the second announced into the 2010 EAW Hall of Fame. Y2Impact was inducted into the EAW Hall of Fame on July 18th, 2010 by former StarrPact partner, StarrStan, and Montell Smooth. Shortly thereafter, after not appearing on EAW TV In-ring action in weeks, on the last edition of Showdown before Pain for Pride III, CM Bank$ after weeks of preliminary peril against thought potential contenders for the World Heavyweight Championship, announced that he was going to face Y2Impact at Pain for Pride III for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Pain for Pride III is set on the 24th & 25th. On July 25th, 2010, after a year and a half without the World Heavyweight Championship, Y2Impact finally won it back against CM Bank$ and became World Heavyweight Champion, as well as the only 4-time World Champion in EAW history. On 8/28/10, Y2Impact successfully defended his EAW World Heavyweight Championship after pinning Jaywalker in a triple-threat match between himself, Starr & Jaywalker. As the match was in the works, Jaywalker announced that he would retire if he didn't win the Impact's World Championship; sure enough, Jaywalker took his leave to a standing ovation at Midsummer Massacre after being defeated by reigning champion, Y2Impact. After retaining his championship and ending Jaywalker's career at Midsummer Massacre, Y2Impact came to dynasty as a match between him and Kevin Devastation had been scheduled, however, after hearing of the news that Kevin Devastation's EAW Championship was vacated and that he suffered a potentially career ending injury at the hands of Cyclone, the match was consequently canceled. went uncontested due to injury]] As a result of the cancellation of this match, this main event, Y2Impact made his presence felt by preaching and "proving" Showdown is the superior product and criticized that Dynasty could not hold their weight, falsely advertises, has unstable, quoting that it is "B" class comparatively Showdown. This caused Kendra Shamez to come out in complete frustration as she, the general manager of Dynasty, order Y2Impact out of the ring and off of Dynasty to which he grinned, replying, "I'll be back... and I won't be alone." As a result of this, Kendra attempted to prevent Impact from causing any further chaos by coming to Dynasty again and, as a counter-attack on Impact, sent Revolution 5.5 to face Y2Impact in a handicapped match, to which George Copeland & Alexander Da Vinci could not respond on a positive note as Y2Impact ousted both and pinned Alexander Da Vinci. On the Dynasty that same week, Kendra went back into her office and noticed the EAW Championship was gone and after realizing that this may quite possibly be Impact's doing, put a "bounty on his head," as she quotes. This eventually lead to a match at Territorial Invasion, where the Generation Genesis representing Showdown captained by leader, Y2Impact, defeated Team Dynasty captained by Cyclone after Y2Impact connected the codebreaker + pin package on Cyclone. Y2Impact's reign ended after over 3 months at Road to Redemption IV in the Extreme Elimination Chamber. Before getting into his next feud with HRDO, Impact sustained an injury and was replaced in the World Championship match at No Regards by RRS. On his return from injury, Y2Impact competed alongside former Genesis members, Hawk & Lethal Consequences against the Triple Crown Syndicate, winning after Hawk left to go to the back and Jay intervened. Y2Impact later won the EAW Extremist of the year award, not to mention several other less significant awards. After countless attacks and a cameraman by the name of Joel repeatedly following Y2Impact around in the coming weeks, RRS was revealed to be the man orchestrating all of the attacks; Impact will be competing against RRS at King of Extreme 2011 in a Number One Contender-ship, Loser leaves Showdown match up. At King of Extreme, Showdown General Manager Robbie V changed the Number One Contenders match into a World Heavyweight Championship match. During the match, Y2Impact was close to winning before Hurricane Hawk cashed in his CITV, hitting Y2Impact in the back with the briefcase before executing the legacy cutter and pinning Impact, becoming the new EAW World Heavyweight Champion in the process. As a result of losing the match and being pinned, Y2Impact left the Showdown brand, becoming a member of the Voltage brand. On 1/14/10, Y2Impact faced and lost to Ashten Cross after multiple interferences from his personal security and a botched superkick accidentally landing on him from Robbie V. On the 1/21/11 edition of Voltage, Y2Impact was scheduled to appear and fight for number one contendership to the Answers World Championship, but did not compete after it was announced that recently retired extremist and former EAW Champion, Kevin Devastation would be the General Manager of Voltage. As such, Kevin Devastation said that he had business with Y2Impact and personally put him into the Answers World Championship match at Reasonable Doubt III with the winner of the Battle Royal to be facing him. In the battle royal, George Copeland won, scheduling Y2Impact to face George Copeland at Reasonable Doubt in the Answers World Championship at Reasonable Doubt match to crown the first Answers World Champion. On 2/12/11, Y2Impact defeated George Copeland at Reasonable Doubt and consequently became the first ever Answers World Champion. On the 2/18/11 edition of Voltage after Reasonable Doubt, Y2Impact was presented with the Answers World Championship by Voltage General Manager, Kevin Devastation to start the show, wherein he made the rule that any potential contenders who failed to win the Answers World Championship would never be allowed the opportunity to face him for the title again. Later that night, he faced Ashten Cross for the Answers World Championship and successfully defended his Answers World Championship after Kevin Devastation and George Copeland disrupted the match mid-way, assisting Impact. On the 3/4/11 edition of Voltage, Kevin Devastation resigned as the General Manager of Voltage and, in his last act as GM, announced Y2Impact as the General Manager; on the same night, Y2Impact formed an alliance with Ashten Cross after promising that he would allow him a match at the Answers World Championship sometime in the future, and Ashten was announced to be Y2Impact and George Copeland's parter in their match against Drake Blake & Damage Inc, where they defeated the tandem. At the fourth annual Grand Rampage FPV, Y2Impact will face the number one contender to the Answers World Championship, Lethal Consequences, who gained this status after winning the Gold Rush Tournament. On the 3/18/11 edition of Voltage, Y2Impact announced that his match against past storied rival, Starr Stan, would take place under Stan's specialty, a submission match. After Y2Impact lost the match after submitting to Starr Stan, his Grand Rampage IV opponent, Lethal Consequences came out to the ring and shaved off locks of his hair, reminiscent of Y2Impact shaving off Lethal Consequences' hair after defeating him at Pain for Pride II. On the 4/1/11 edition of Voltage, Y2Impact defeated Superior Quality 85 to retain the Answers World Championship. On 4/16/11 at the Grand Rampage FPV event, Y2Impact fought Lethal Consequences to a no contest after Ashten Cross interfered and took out both of them with his finishing maneuver, the F-5. As a result, Y2Impact retained his Answers World Championship. On the 4/22/11 edition of Voltage, Impact was terminated from his status as the General Manager of Voltage by EAW CEO, Matthieu Daniels. As such, the ruling that any opponent Impact has faced for the Answers World Championship and defeated will never get another chance to face him for the title for as long as he is champion was broken, effective immediately. On the 5/7/11 edition of Showdown, where fellow world champions RRS, HBB and Y2Impact met inside of the ring to hear 2011 Grand Rampage winner, Robbie V's decision in regards to who he would face at Pain For Pride IV; Robbie V eventually announced that Y2Impact, HBB & RRS would compete in a Triple Threat match at Dynasty vs. Showdown: Triple Threat, the loser who gets pinned determining Robbie V's opponent at Pain For Pride. On the 5/10/11 edition of Voltage, Y2Impact squared off against Robbie V, eventually losing after interference from his tag team partner, RRS. He, along with the Heart Break Boy, lost to Sex N' Violence on the 5/20/11 edition of Voltage, and later HBB won the Triple Threat match between Dynasty, Voltage and Showdown's World Champions after pinning RRS; however, he was not pinned, and as a result, will not face Robbie V at Pain for Pride IV. On the 5/27/11 edition of Voltage, Ashten Cross defeated Y2Impact, albeit with interferences from Lethal Consequences negatively impacting both competitors. Y2Impact defeated Lethal Consequences on Voltage, in the process retaining his Answers World Championship. At Pain for Pride IV day 2, Y2Impact will be defending his Answers World Championship against Ashten Cross and Lethal Consequences in a triple threat match. At Pain for Pride IV, Y2Impact lost the Answers World Championship; however, he was never pinned, nor did he submit in the match. EAW Hall Of Fame On June 30th, 2010, Y2Impact was announced as the second entrant of the 2010 Extreme Answers Wrestling Hall of Fame, which was held on July 18th, 2010. Y2Impact had been in Extreme Answers Wrestling for just over 2 years at this point. Among his larger accomplishments, Y2Impact has the title of being EAW's first Triple Crown Champion, 3-Time World Heavyweight Champion, Longest reigning National Extreme Champion, Tag Team Champion with Starr as StarrPact, Interbranded Champion, and Unified Tag Team Champion with St. Anger as The Order of the Angels, as well as becoming the first ever Answers World Champion of the Voltage brand in 2011. To go along with this, Y2Impact was nominated for several awards in 2009 and won the award with StarrStan in 2008 for Best Tag Team of the Year. Y2Impact was inducted into the EAW Hall of Fame on July 18th, 2010, 7 days before winning his T-record 3rd World Heavyweight Championship against CM Bank$ at Pain for Pride III. Y2Impact was inducted by Starr Stan & Essence of Excellence. The Truth Of Wrestling TTOW was an e-federation made by Y2Impact with assistance from Jake Impact, DODV, Ozz, and other, random helpers. During his tenure as an e-feder in TTOW, Y2Impact won the TTOW Tag Team Championships with Boogy Woogie Pretty Boy. All Wrestling Alliance Y2Impact decided to re-activate himself in AWA, around mid-January of '09. In Y2Impact's AWA re-debut, he lost to HBB, by disqualification, but later in the night, went on to interfere in the mainevent and take out Koum, with Glacial & Carlos, The Party. At AWA Deadly Pleasure, Y2I was scheduled to have a number one contenders match, but Showtime changed the match, and Impact was placed in an International Championship match with Triple Crown. In that match, Y2Impact won the AWA International Championship, but the title reign was short-lived as he'd go on to lose it on the next SNBO. AWA has since disbanded. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling In EHW, Impact is a one time hardcore champion, defeating nWoMatt for the championship. EHW has long since died off. Immortal Wrestling League After the death of Answers Championship Wrestling Federation and Phoenix Championship Wrestling, Carlos decided to build a new e-fed in IWL where he and Impact would rejoice after an uplifting conversation between the two. Y2Impact did not arrive in time for the first edition of IWL's flagship brand, Overdrive, but would be put into the semi-finals for the IWL World Heavyweight Championship in a surprise appearance on the next Overdrive, inserting himself into a triple threat match pitting himself against former CWF owner, Shane101 and long-time pro, Nails. On the 1/16/11 edition of Overdrive, Impact made Shane101 submit and successfully won his triple threat match, putting him in the finals with Deadman 4 Life for the IWL World Heavyweight Championship. Shortly thereafter, Y2Impact cut ties with IWL. In E-federations Signature Moves :*Lionsault :*Running Enzuigiri :*Springboard Dropkick (to opponent on ring apron) :*European Uppercut :*Backhand chop(s) :*Dropkick :*One-handed Bulldog :*Top-Rope Diving Crossbody :*Top rope Hurricanrana :*Inverted backbreaker :*Spike DDT :*Sharpshooter :*Springboard Clothesline :*Full Nelson Facebuster Finishing Moves :*Walls Of Impact; 2008-present :*Codebreaker; 2008-present :*Lionsault; 2008-2010 (used as a signature move afterward) :*Dominator; 2009 (EAW) :*Hangmans DDT; 2010 (ACWF) Championships And Accomplishments Extreme Answerz Wrestling :*EAW World Heavyweight Champion (3 Times) :*EAW Answers World Champion (1 Time, current) :*EAW Interbranded Champion(1 Time) :*EAW National Extreme Champion (1 Time) :*EAW World Tag Team Champion (1 Time--With Starr Stan) :*EAW Unified Tag Team Champion (1 Time--With St. Anger) :*First EAW Triple Crown Champion :*First and only man to defeat Saint Anger in EAW history, ending the streak of Saint Anger at 29-1 :*Most World Championship reigns in EAW history (5; EAW WHC 3 times, EAW AWC 1 time and EAW IB Championship 1 time) :*Longest reigning National Extreme Champion (6-27-08 to 1-24-09) :*''EAW Hall of Fame (Class of 2010)'' :*''EAW Extremist of the Year (2010)'' :*''EAW Promoer Of the Year (2009, 2010--Nominated)'' :*''EAW Feud Of The Year (2010--Nominated with Jaywalker and Starr Stan)'' :*''EAW Match of the Year (2010--Nominated with CM Banks)'' :*''EAW World Heavyweight Champion of the Year (2010--nominated)'' :*''EAW Stable of the Year(Generation Genesis)'' :*''EAW Tag Team Of The Year w/ StarrStan & w/ St. Anger'' (2008, 2010) :*''EAW Promoer of The Week (Weeks 16, 19, 20, 26, 39, 48, Week 60)'' :*''EAW Most Valuable Extremist (Week 16, Week 50, Week 53, Week 60)'' :*''EAW "Beef of The Week" (Weeks 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 25, 26, 28, 30, 42, 59 notes; some as member of team or stable (i.e Generation Genesis, Order of the Angels)'' :*''EAW Champion of The Week (Weeks 17, 25, 43, 62, 67, 68, notes; 25 as member of OTA)'' :*''EAW Match of The Week (Weeks 13, 27, 28, 48, 50, 51, 52, 55, 56, notes; 13 won as part of Team ACW, 27 as 1/2 of OTA, 48 accumulated alongside 5 other extremists)'' :*''EAW Backup Writer (2008-present)'' :*''EAW Voltage General Manager (2011, on screen/in script)'' Xtreme Wrestling Federation :*''T-Most World Championship Reigns in XWF history'' (4 World championships) :*XWF Undisputed Champion(2 Time) :*XWF Rebellion World Champion(1 Time) :*XWF NWA World Champion(1 Time) :*XWF United States Championship(1 Time) :*XWF Hardcore Champion(1 Time) :*''XWF VP''(2) :*''XWF Executive Assistant''(2) :*''XWF GFX'' :*''XWF Superstar of the year 2008 (Nominated)'' :*''XWF Most Underrated Superstar Of The Year'' (2008) :*''XWF Best Rebellion Heel'' (2008) :*''Resistance Writer (1 Time)'' :*''Rebellion Writer (1 Time)'' :*''Multiple Other Board Jobs'' Championship Wrestling Association :*CWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time--First and only) :*CWA Tag Team Champion (1 Time--With RRS) Answers Championship Wrestling :*ACW Corruption World Champion(1) :*ACW Ultimate X Champion(2) :*ACW Undisputed US Champion(1) :*ACW Corruption Tag Team Champion(1 Time--with Johnny Payne) The Truth Of Wrestling :*TTOW X-Division Champion(1) :*TTOW TNT Tag Team Champion(1) w/ Nails :*''TTOW Chairman'' Extreme Hardcore Wrestling :*EHW Hardcore Champion(1) All Wrestling Alliance :*AWA International Champion(1) :*AWA Tag Team Champion(1) Classic Wrestling Federation :*CWF Jr Heavyweight Championship(1) Miscellaneous Nicknames *The Quintessential Champion *The Connoisseur of Champions *Greed Incarnate *The Greatest Being to Ever Grace The Planet *The Best In The World at What I do Influences *'CM Ronn/Banks' *'Robbie V' *'Heart Break Boy' *'HRDO' *'Jaywalker' *'Mr DEDEDE' Theme Music ::*'"Down And Out" by Kid Cudi (primary)' ::*'"Change (In The House of Flies)" by Deftones (alternate)' ::*"Break The Walls Down" by Jim Johnston ::*"Twisted Transistor" by Korn ::*"Superstar" by Lupe Fiasco ::*"King of My World" by Saliva ::*"Back in Black" by ACDC ::*"Seek and Destroy" by Metallica ::*"Enter Sandman" by Metallica Trivia •Y2Impact is the first Triple Crown Champion in EAW history, accomplishing the title before any first class Hall of Fame member on 1/24/09. •Y2Impact is the only EAW extremist to be undefeated at Pain For Pride, competing in all three events to date and going 3-0 against Game, Lethal Consequences and CM Banks, respectively. •Y2Impact has had the quickest rise to the EAW World Heavyweight Championship of the modern era at roughly seven months, a record that has since been passed by no new extremist. •Y2Impact is a member of the XWF Wall of Fame, being inducted in the first class and the third member overall after Regulator and Glacial. Along with this, Y2Impact was the first member of the XWF Wall of Fame and the EAW Hall of Fame. •Y2Impact is tied with Heart Break Boy for the record of most XWF World Championships won at 4. He has won the XWF Undisputed World Championship twice, XWF Rebellion World Championship once and the XWF NWA World Championship once. •Y2Impact, along with being the longest reigning National Extreme Champion in EAW history at seven months, is also the longest reigning champion amongst any champion in the history of the Dynasty brand. •Y2Impact is one of the original owners of XWF along with creator Regulator, Superman and nWoMatt. •Y2Impact's longest promo was over 2000 words and was done in EAW. •Y2Impact's original ring name was "Kaos" and chat name was "TNAIMPACT!Player." •Y2Impact won the EAW National Extreme Championship on his EAW debut in June 2008. •Y2Impact has been featured on 3 EAW posters, including Reckless Wiring, Midsummer Massacre II & Territorial Invasion II, all of which he was the sole or mainly featured extremist. •Y2Impact is the first Caucasian-American extremist to ever be the first holder of a World Championship in EAW •Y2Impact is the first ever Answers World Champion •Y2Impact has competed in 6 matches in two chronological events with 3 on each night, an EAW record. •Y2Impact currently holds an EAW FPV record of 14-6, among the highest of any EAW extremist since the efederation's inception in 2007. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:World Champions Category:EAW Category:Hall of Fames